A number of systems exist for ensuring that the plies of a multiple-part printed product match. For example, a ply matching and verification system is disclosed in the U.S. patent application of Twardowski et al, filed on Jan. 13, 1995 and assigned Ser. No. 08/372,671, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
As will be decribed in further detail below, these systems generate data using, for example, a number of bar code scanners or other optical devices such as video cameras to detect indicia on the various plies of a multiple-part printed product (e.g., a business form). The data is subsequently used to determine whether the plies of an assembled multiple-part form match (e.g., the bar codes on each of the plies of a form are read, stored and compared to ensure that they are identical). The sensed data can also relate to detected registration marks, which are printed on the plies for process control.
Existing ply matching and verification systems are limited in that the data generated by their various sensors is used only for process control, that is, for the control of the collators, printers and other components whose synchronized operation is important for the successful assembly of a multiple-part printed product. A need exists for a system which performs a number of other operations concurrently with or subsequent to the assembly of a multiple-part printed product such as imprinting multiple-ply forms with a mark to aide packaging, or activating gates on a sorter to sort forms in accordance with specific carrier routes. Existing ply matching systems do not have the control means for performing these kinds of operations, in addition to providing the process control required to assemble a multi-ply form and to verify that the plies match.